lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Summer of 83
I was coming home very late from a night of hanging out with my friends. I sat at my couch and turned on the TV. It showed an advert for a new The Amazing World of Gumball episode, which made me a bit excited. It was for the Halloween special, which I had seen on TV a couple times already. The strange thing about it was that it said it was coming up next. "Coming up next? It's 2:00 am on a Friday!" I said, remembering that new TAWOG episodes only showed on Monday at 7:30. There was no flashy title card, just a simple fade effect. It began with Laurence (Larry) explaining The Summer of Eighty Three just as if it was from the episode The Laziest, but in a very scary, depressing tone, like a monster. All the colors on the screen were inverted, even the CN logo. This scared me a bit. The screen was dark, and all you could hear was a heartbeat, the CN logo now gone. Soon afterward, Gumball said, "NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE SUMMER OF EIGHTY THREE!" a little echoed. A horrid scream and a frightening picture of Richard demonically smiling showed on the screen. He talked very slowly and deeply, almost silent. It then showed an inverted picture of Larry smiling, and another scream sounded. I jumped out of the couch and watched from behind it. It then showed a mirrored title card. The usual music played backwards. It then showed Gumball yelling at his father in a very high pitched voice, the colors on the screen very grainy and strange, as it there was something wrong with my television. Darwin's face began to look deformed, going through many changes. The screen was very dark again, and Darwin said in a very innocent and helpless voice, "Please help me." He then yelled, "SPIRIT BE GONE! SPIRIT BE GONE! SPIRIT BE GONE! SPIRIT BE-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The screen then showed Gumball screaming, and literally blowing up in a bloody mess. I screamed, but luckily no one in my house had woken up. It then showed the same inverted picture of Larry smiling, with the same scream from the first time. There was then a little static came from the TV, returning to an Adult Swim program. I sighed and fell asleep, just assuring myself I was seeing things. It's said that Nicole told Gumball and Darwin NEVER to listen to the story "The Summer of Eighty Three". This is why Gumball didn't want to listen The Summer of Eighty Three in the episode "The Laziest". If anyone hears the story The Summer of Eighty Three, the person they will be killed in the most terrible and painful way possible. This is what happens when you listen to the story "The Summer of Eighty Three". ---- Created by Trudermark from YouTube. This was added on Creepypasta Wiki, then deleted. So I decided to put this here. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Random Capitalization Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta